Sweet 8059 ver
by Authorjelek
Summary: "Save the best for the last, right—" /Setting: Gokudera's Birthday/8059 fic/


**Sweet**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Amano Akira

.

LAST PART **–8059–**

"_Save the best for the last—"_

.

_**/TYL! Setting/**_

.

.

Suasana berisik—atau lebih baik disebut meriah menghiasi Vongola HQ. Hari ini—tanggal 9 September—merupakan hari di mana badai sekaligus tangan langit Vongola mengalami pertambahan umur. Tentu saja dirayakan besar-besaran, mengingat Gokudera termasuk orang penting—bahkan sangat, bagi keluarga mafia tersebut.

Semua—minus Hibari Kyouya, mengingat ia tak suka keramaian—mengikuti acara ini. Satu-persatu mereka memberikan hadiah pada Gokudera. Sayangnya, Gokudera tidak menganggapnya istimewa. Bahkan saat tsuna yang memberikan, masih terasa ada yang kurang.

"Gokudera-_kun_? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna. Intuisinya mengatakan Gokudera sedang bingung, sedih, kurang lengkap—yah, kalau digabungkan semua menyatu menjadi sebuah kata yang masyarakat sekarang menyebutnya dengan kata 'galau'. Apalagi Gokudera tidak berlebihan seperti biasanya saat menerima hadiah dari Tsuna.

Tapi... apa yang kurang?

.

Sesuatu memang sedikit kosong, hampa. Tawa dan senyuman yang dirindukan Gokudera—ah, Yamamoto. Yamamoto tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun Gokudera. Di sisi manapun, tidak menampakkan lelaki tinggi dengan luka pada dagunya itu.

Lelaki bersurai perak yang menyadari kurangnya hari ini bertambah lesu. Mengingat orang yang terpenting baginya—setelah _Juudaime_—tidak mengikuti acara hari spesialnya. Apakah maniak bisbol itu terlalu sibuk berlatih sampai-sampai melupakan ulang tahun Gokudera? Atau memang tidak mau datang? Huh. Pikiran Gokudera dipenuhi pikiran seperti itu. Sebuah dilema menyerangnya, memberikan pilihan-pilihan buruk yang semuanya tak ingin dipilihnya.

.

Intinya, _Ia tidak ingin dilupakan maniak bisbol _itu.

.

Itulah yang hatinya katakan. Lalu datang sebuah pikiran yang dapat membuat hati Gokudera sedikit tenang—Barangkali Yamamoto ingin memberi kejutan padanya sehingga datang terlambat.

.

Namun, di sisi lain hatinya mengatakan, 'Jangan banyak berharap.'

.

Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa tenang pada ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia memilih ijin bosnya untuk pulang, lalu tidur untuk melupakan rasa tidak tenangnya.

...

KLIK.

Gokudera menekan saklar lampu kamarnya, membiarkan cahaya terang memenuhi kamarnya. Sang badai melepas jas lalu kemeja yang dipakainya—memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Masih bertelanjang dada, Gokudera merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Dia sedikit berguling di dalam selimutnya sambil memejamkan mata, sampai sesuatu membuatnya berhenti—

—Ah, sebuah hal yang mulus dan bidang, hangat pula. Seperti tubuh manusia. Tunggu, tubuh manusia?

Gokudera membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok bersurai hitam dengan kulit lumayan gelap dalam posisi yang sama dengannya—bertelanjang dada. Tentu saja, Gokudera kaget dan langsung bangun.

"_Y-Yakyuu Baka_! Enapa kau berada di ranjangku? !" yang ditegur—atau digertak?—menoleh ke arah Gokudera.

"Ahaha, Gokudera, kau kasar sekali. Padahal baru saja ingin kuberikan hadiah kepadam—" sebuah bantal dilempar ke wajah sang hujan. Yang melempar, Gokudera, hanya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Idiot! Kau terlambat memberikannya. Pestanya sudah selesai, bodoh."

"Yang penting hari ini belum selesai, bukan?"

Gokudera terdiam. Memang tidak dapat dicantumkan kata terlambat pada Yamamoto karena hari ini belum berganti—masih hari ulang tahun Gokudera.

"Aku sengaja memberikannya sekarang, karena ada pepatah mengatakan, '_Save the best for the last_', Ahaha," Yamamoto bangun. Mendekati wajah pemilik iris hijau di sebelahnya.

"K-Kau ini apa-apaan, Idiot? ! Hadiah terbagus pasti dari _Juudaime_! Bukan kau!" Gokudera menghindari wajah Yamamoto dengan cara memalinhkan muka. Tapi percuma, wajah Yamamoto masih mencapai leher gokudera. Napas hangat Yamamoto menyentuh kulit putih Gokudera, membuahkan desahan pendek Gokudera.

"Ahh... henti—_Y-Yakyuu Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan? !" gertak Gokudera, diiringi dengan desahannya. Lawan bicaranya menyeringai.

"Ini permulaan dari hadiah terbaikku, _Hayato._"

"Terbaik apa—"

Gokudera tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut akibat bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Yamamoto. Apalagi dilanjutkan oleh lidah Yamamoto yang menerobos bibir Gokudera.

.

Gokudera yang terlihat mulai kehabisan pasokan udara membuat Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membuat sebenang saliva menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka.

Gokudera yang mulai lemas karena kekurangan seharusnya sangat mudah untuk dijatuhkan sang hujan. Gokudera dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat merupakan pesona yang—ehem—indah. Apalagi sekarang dada bidangnya terekpos begitu saja. Yamamoto dapat kehilangan kesabarannya lal;u memuaskan 'nafsu'nya sekarang. Tapi...

"Itu hadiah dariku, Gokudera, ehehehehe,"

Yamamoto berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang _seharusnya _dapat dilakukan lebih jauh lagi itu. Ia bangun dari kasur Gokudera, memakai bajunya yang ternyata ia taruh di atas lemari. Lalu ia pergi.

Hanya itu.

Dan... memang hanya itu. Gokudera juga kurang percaya dengan sikap maniak bisbol tersebut. Tapi, untuk apa Ia bertanya pada yang bersangkutan. Itu _bisa _menurunkan harga dirinya. Lagipula, sudah bertemu Yamamoto sudah cukup, bukan?

.

Gokudera bangun dari kasurnya lalu memakai piyama. Dan Ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu tertinggal di mulutnya.

"Apa ini?"

Sesuatu keluar dari mulut Gokudera. Subuah tabung tak beralas berukuran kecil—sebut saja cincin. Ya, sebuah cincin berwarna perak dan sudah pasti terbuat dari logam mulia, bukan tiruan. Sisinya dihiasi sebuah batu _ruby _dan ukiran huruf. Gokudera mencoba membaca tulisan tersebut dan ternyata—

—Yamamoto Hayato.

Wajah Gokudera berubah merah padam. Pita suaranya terasa gatal untuk tidak bergetar meneriakkan,

"_YAKYUUUUU – BAKAAA!_"

Membuat malam di apartemen Gokudera lebih berisik dari biasanya.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>(Hasil bersih: 770 kata, Jumlah total: 929 kata)<p>

**A/N: **Wuehehehe selesai~ 8D Awalnya 'Sweet' mau saya buat 4 bagian tapi bagian 2759 kok susah banget dibuat (walaupun sebearnya udah dapet plotnya) jadi saya nggak jadi buat 4 deh. 3 aja.

Fic ini sudah saya selesaikan sejak September lalu, tapi baru diketik. Awalnya bermaksud supaya membuat bagian 2759 terlebih dahulu. Berhubung ini judulnya '_Save the best for the last._'.

Ah sudahlah, yang penting saya sangat senang bila ada yang membaca ini. Terima kasih! Apalagi yang sudah membaca seluruh 'Sweet' yang saya _publish_. Terima kasih banyak!

Terima kasih juga untuk nona **Anonymous - Login** yang memberitahukan saya adanya pepatah '_Save the best for the las_t'! Karena anda, saya jadi punya ide untuk membuat yang seperti ini!

Sekian~ Saya sangat mengharapkan komentar dan saran~ Terima kasih banyak! :))


End file.
